Tattoo
by faxondancer3
Summary: Sequel to Eye Patch. .  No one would expect them to do something like this, but of course, no one was going to find out just yet.  What they found kind of funny about this was that not even Santana or Puck had a tattoo yet. *Should read Eye Patch First*
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week after Blaine's surgery. Blaine had been getting plenty of rest. Kurt and Blaine were currently curled up on Blaine's bed. By the end of the day, they would each have a tattoo. No one would expect them to do something like this, but of course, no one was going to find out just yet. What they found kind of funny about this was that not even Santana or Puck had a tattoo yet. Instead, Blaine and Kurt would be the first of the New Directions to get one.

With his hand rested on Blaine's chest, Kurt leaned in and gave him a quick but soft kiss to the lips, then to Blaine's now healed eye, to his nose and back down to his lips. He pulled away and kissed the skin where Blaine's tattoo would rest by the end of the day.

Blaine looked at the clock by his bed and noticed that they should be leaving soon. They had told everyone that they were going on a lunch date, but instead of going straight to lunch, they were taking a pit stop at the tattoo parlor in Westerville. That way no one from New Directions would have the chance at seeing them.

"Kurt, we should get up and go. That way we have time to get to Westerville, show the tattoo artist the design you came up with and then we'll be leaving there with each other's name in a heart on our right bicep," Blaine said as he started to get up.

"Ok," Kurt said while reaching his hands up for Blaine to pull him up. "Let me use the bathroom quick while you get the designs out of my bag."

As Kurt was in the bathroom, Blaine quickly found the designs deep within Kurt's bag. A smile started to grow on his face as he looked at the designs for the millionth time this week. Each time he looked at the designs that Kurt had made while Blaine was in surgery a week ago, a way to keep Kurt from worrying about Blaine, Blaine had to pinch himself to make sure this was real and not just a dream. Each heart was red, with a ribbon in the middle that was gold and their name in blue lettering. The whole heart was outlined softly with shades of red and orange. It almost looked like there was a fire around it, but it really symbolized the love that they had and that it would keep growing.

As Kurt came out of the bathroom, he saw his boyfriend with a smile on his face and seemed to be in his own little world. Kurt walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a light peck on the lips, which brought Blaine out of his dream state. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him with as much passion that he could show.

As Blaine pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes, Kurt said, "Are you ready to go? It shouldn't take long, since you live closer to Westerville than I do." He grabbed Blaine's right hand, since his left held the designs Blaine had taken from Kurt's bag and headed to the door, leading his boyfriend down stairs and out to the car. They were soon on their way to get almost matching tattoos. Each boy had a huge smile on their face.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Hope everyone enjoys the story. i'm still brainstorming ideas as to how their friends find out, but hopefully i'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, maybe even before tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine had finally gone back to school on the Monday after they got their tattoos. Blaine was currently heading to the locker room to change for gym. He walked as slowly as he could, afraid of being there while everyone else was. He really didn't want anyone to find out about the tattoo that was located n his right bicep.

He was the last one in the locker room, thankfully. Everyone else in the room started to head into the gym, which meant that the coast was clear for him to change, without anyone noticing the tattoo he now had.

First, he pulled off his skinny jeans, in order to slip on his gym shorts. Next he looked around to make sure he was still the only one in the room. Not finding anyone, Blaine took off his shirt.

While looking for his gym shirt in his locker, Blaine didn't notice when Puck came running into the locker room. Puck could be seen panting and out of breathe. As Puck walked over to his locker, which happened to be near Blaine's, he noticed something red on Blaine's bicep.

"Hey dude," Puck said, which earned a yelp from Blaine, who had finally found his shirt and turning to find Puck starring at his arm. Noticing this, Blaine quickly shoved his T-Shirt over his head and covering up his arm with his sleeve. "What's that on your arm? Don't tell me someone hurt you, if they did, I'll go find that bastard and give him some pay back."

"What are you talking about, no one hurt me. Anyways, that's none of your business," Blaine responded with worry that Puck would find out what is really on his arm.

"Dude, there is obviously something there. If say someone didn't hurt you, prove it. Show me what you're really hiding," Puck said.

"It's nothing, none of your business, which I already told you. Just leave it alone," Blaine said with anger in his voice.

"I'm not going to leave it alone. Show me what's on your arm, before I go hurt whoever did that to you," Puck said as he stepped closer to Blaine and moving his hand to reach up to Blaine's right sleeve.

"Dude, nothing is wrong. No one hurt me," Blaine yelled as his anger was getting the best of him. "I just got a tattoo, that's all."

"Ha-ha, very funny Blaine, you of all people would be one of the last people that I would expect to get a tattoo. Even I don't have a tattoo," Puck said while laughing.

"Fine, don't believe me. Anyways, by now you've made me extremely late for gym. Goodbye," Blaine said as he left the room.

"Wait, did he seriously get a tattoo?" Puck thought out loud as he was left alone in the room, questioning whether or not Blaine really did get a tattoo and what it could possibly be of that he didn't want anyone to see it.


	3. Chapter 3

While thinking about this apparent tattoo that Blaine had, Puck's mind was trying to wrap itself around this information he just gained. The only clever way he could think of is if he were to throw a glee party and at some point play I never in order to find out if this is true. He could also say its strip I never and that everyone must play. So he would find out whether or not Blaine really has a tattoo and if he does have a tattoo, what it could be?

He quickly sent every glee member a text.

**To all glee members, party at my house on Friday and everyone must be there-Puck**

Everyone had arrived at Puck's house and was currently in his basement. He made his way down the stairs with a case of beet in his hands. Both Finn and Sam had also brought beer, while Rachel brought wine coolers and Santana brought everything needed for shots.

Kurt and Blaine were currently on the couch, with a drink in hand. Mercedes and Quinn were on the floor by their feet, also having drinks in hand. Santana and Brittany were on the couch opposite of them, with Tina and Mike cuddled on the floor.

Noticing that most of the people were over by the couches, he said, "Let's get this party started by playing I never, except the strip version and everyone has to play." This caused most people to cheer. He walked over to the couches and sat down on the floor as everyone who wasn't already gathered around followed him.

"Who would like to get us started?" Puck said as he lifted his beer can and took a sip.

Santana said, "I have never been given a blow job," At this, Puck, Sam, Kurt and Blaine started to strip. Puck decided to just take off his shirt right away, Sam took off his belt, Kurt took off his scarf and Blaine took off his bow tie.

Four more people later, both Blaine and Kurt were left in boxers and shirts. Puck had just his boxers left and it was now his turn. He had been planning for this moment the whole week. He would finally find out if Blaine really had a tattoo.

"I have never had a tattoo," He said as he was looking at Blaine, but little did he know that Blaine wasn't going to be the only person stripping. Blaine and Kurt quickly glanced at each other and a second later, both were taking off their shirts.

This totally shocked everyone around the room. Who would have thought that of all people in this room, they would be the ones to have tattoos? Everyone around the room was starring at the tattoo each boy had. They couldn't believe their eyes, it was really there. Puck was really surprised, he had thought only Blaine had a tattoo, but to him it looked like Kurt and Blaine had got them at the same time. He then noticed that it wasn't anything manly, but they of all people had enough guts to get a tattoo, so he gave them credit.

"When did you guys get these?" Tina asked as she starred at Kurt's tattoo. "I love the design; it's so beautiful yet unique at the same time."

"We got them last week. And Kurt designed them, the fire symbolizes the love that we have and that it will keep growing. And of course we have each other's names in the heart became my heart belongs to Kurt and his belongs to me," Blaine said as he was pointing out each thing on Kurt's arm.

"Kurt, do mom and Burt know about this?" Finn said.

"No, they don't and they're not going to find out. And it's not like I needed their permission, I'm already 18. And don't you go telling them or Blaine's parents about this. If you do, all I have to do is show Carole and dad your browser history. So I would think before you say anything to them," Kurt said.

"Ok, I won't, but you should tell them," Finn said.

"I'm not telling them, nor will you tell them and they are not finding out anytime soon. This was something Blaine and I wanted to keep between ourselves for as long as possible. The whole glee club knows now and I don't want anyone else finding out. This information will not leave this room, do you hear me? And if I find out someone did, I have enough information about everyone in this room, that I could easily tell your parents or teachers about," Kurt said as he glared at everyone. He rose off his feet, took Blaine's hand and left the room. Leaving everyone else in shock and thinking, did Kurt really have that much information on them?


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week later and thankfully no one else knew about their tattoos. Blaine and Kurt were in Kurt's room cuddling on his bed. They were just enjoying the comfort of each other's arms and the warmth they provided. Blaine had his arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt had his arms around Blaine's neck. He leaned into Blaine and connected his lips with his boyfriend's. They stayed there a few seconds before slowly touching his tongue to Blaine's lips as if to ask for entrance. Blaine happily allowed him in as he pulled Kurt closer to him, so that their chests were touching. Blaine then tipped Kurt, so that he was lying on his back and at the same time, Blaine got on top of Kurt, not once breaking contact with each other. Kurt soon let his hand travel to the bottom of Blaine's shirt from the back. He slowly pulled it up farther and farther. He only broke contact with Blaine so that they could both pull off their shirts. As soon as their shirts were off, both boys went back to kissing each other, except now more heated than before.

Kurt started to slide his hands up and down Blaine's back, loving how smooth it was. He then brought his hands to Blaine's arms, loving the feeling of Blaine's muscles that he had gained when he started fight club at Dalton. It amazed him how someone as sweet and caring as Blaine, but could also be so manly, to the point where whenever Kurt saw Blaine's muscles, he was turned on and most of the time he had to figure out a way to cool down without anyone noticing.

Their hands started to travel down towards their growing erections when the door to Kurt's room opened. Neither of them noticed it, as they were too caught up in each other to notice, but the person at the door wasn't too fond of what he was seeing. Yes he knew that his son and boyfriend had already had sex, but he didn't want to see it or what lead to it. He was about to close the door when he noticed something on his son's arm. It looked like a red heart. Why would his son have a red heart on his arm? And now that he was looking at it, it looked a lot like a tattoo. When did his son get a tattoo and why wasn't he told about this? Instead of making a scene right now, he decided to close the door and talk to his son later during dinner. Little did he know that his son wasn't the only one who had recently gotten a tattoo, but that it had been an idea between the two boys that were still in his son's room.

An hour later, everyone in the house started to surface from what they happened to be doing and joined in the dining room for dinner. Tonight was one of the nights that Blaine stayed at the Hudemls for dinner. As Burt watched Kurt and Blaine sit down next to each other, he noticed that they seemed to be closer than they usually were.

Once everyone had started eating, Burt said, "So Kurt, I have a question for you and I want you to tell me the truth. Do you or do you not have a tattoo?"

When he heard his father say this, he thought that Finn had told on him. Before answering, he first glared at Finn, who was surprised and confused at why Kurt would be glaring at him. He then glanced over to Blaine and looked directly in his eyes. Just by looking into his boyfriends eyes, he could see that Blaine wanted him to tell the truth and so he did.

"Yes, I do have a tattoo. But how did you find out about it?" Kurt responded.

"Well today I went up to see if you needed anything from the store because Carole was going shopping and wanted to see if you needed anything. When I knocked on your door, I didn't get an answer, so I opened the door to find you and Blaine making out on your bed. I was just going to leave until I noticed that you had something that looked a lot like a tattoo on your arm. What is it if you don't mind me asking and when did you get it?" Burt said.

"Oh… Well since you're asking, it's a red heart. Inside the heart there is a gold ribbon. Written on the ribbon is Blaine's name. And around the whole heart there is fire, which symbolizes that our love will keep on growing. And I got it 2 weeks ago, or a week after Blaine's surgery. And before you ask, Blaine also has one, except my name is written on the ribbon," Kurt said.

"Wow, Kurt, honey that's so sweet. But it would have been nice if you guys told us, instead of finding out about it later on," Carole said.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We just thought that getting these tattoo's was symbolized the love that we have for each other and who our heart belongs to. We wanted to enjoy the fact that this was something only shared between us before we told anyone," Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand in his own.

"Kurt, thank you for telling us the truth, now come over here and show me your tattoo. You make it sound so beautiful for a tattoo; I need to see the proof," Carole said.

Kurt got up and walked over to Carole's seat at the end of the table, and pulled his sleeve up to show her his tattoo. Carole's eyes brightened the instant she saw it. Every little detail was amazing. She loved it, even if Kurt hadn't told them about it in the first place, she forgave him. It was so beautiful that she wouldn't mind keeping something like this to herself if given the chance.

"Well, Kurt, Blaine, even though you didn't tell us about this from the beginning, I'm happy for you guys. It just shows how much you guys love each other and when my son is happy I'm happy," Burt said.

"Thank you dad, that means a lot to me," Kurt said as he walked over to the other side of the room to give his dad a hug.

The tattoos that Blaine and Kurt had would forever be a symbol of their love. And each time in the future when either of them got upset, they would show each other the tattoo on their arm. Every single time, they would remember how much their love had grown since high school and be glad that they had gotten those tattoos.

* * *

><p>Last chapter in the story, it's a little long, but i wanted to finish off the story. I have another story that i will upload at some point tomorrow if i get the chance.<p> 


End file.
